You're not Dreaming
by Animegirl218
Summary: Eibon fell asleep at his desk. Shinigami finds a intresting letter just underneath the wizard's arms. What could it say?  Shinigami x Eibon


It was just about time for Lord Death to lock up the school and go back to Gallows Mansion. He had finally obtained the privilege of leaving the Deathroom so that he could go back home to the Mansion now that his soul was freed. He would have one of the older meisters watch over night just in case there was an emergency. But before he left, he checked every classroom for teachers that may have stayed a little later than usual (which was rare). Today however, he stumbled across his old friend and one of the DWMA's newest educator's, Eibon. Who had also fallen asleep at his desk. The shadow made his way over to him and noticed that he was writing a letter to someone.

"Hn?" He slid the paper out from underneath the sleeping wizard's arms. "What's this?"

_Shinigami, _

_the one who puts trust in me,_

_Believes in me,_

_Motivates me,_

_After all I've done._

_I've turned on him for my own desires,_

_Brewed up trouble with the very existence of my experiments,_

_And left his side for that witch who in the end,_

_Didn't help me at all._

_And yet,_

_He brought me back into this world,_

_He welcomed me with warmth and hospitality,_

_And showed me what it truly means to be happy._

_It's strange how whenever I am next to him,_

_I feel so relaxed and semi-content._

_I feel the need to be near him,_

_To be close to him._

_It's probably because,_

_I love him…with all of my heart….._

_I just wish that I had the courage to admit that but,_

_I know that it just won't happen. _

His eyes softened and then looked down at Eibon. After those words had totally sunken into his mind, he had a strong urge to wake the other up and kiss him. The truth was, he felt the same way. He too had these strong feelings for his old friend and didn't know how to say it. He folded the letter and slipped into his cloak.

'_Well…now that that's established…I'm sure he wouldn't mind..'_

The reaper carefully lifted Eibon out of the chair and placed him on his back, making sure that his legs were securely held and arms were hanging over his shoulders so that his wouldn't fall. "Good, now we can go home~."

Eibon groaned as his consciousness slowly returned. He opened his eyes and imminently noticed that he was not at his desk and was moving down the stairs that led to the rest of Deathcity.

"Well look who's finally woken up!"

That voice. His eyes widen and his heart started to race.

"D-DDEATH! BUT HOW-?"

"Shhhh…shh…I couldn't just leave you there, ya know?"

'_Okay, slow down, stay claim, don't get excited over this..' _The wizard thought to himself as he tried to keep himself out of the reaper's suspicion. "Yes but….that doesn't explain…."

"Why I am carrying you home instead of making you walk?"

"I s-suppose that you could put it that way."

"Eibon, there is no need for you to keep your true feelings all bottled up inside. It's because….I know how you feel,"

"What?" Eibon blushed. "I don't understand what you mean Lord Death…"

The two came to a halt. After a few seconds, Eibon started to wonder why they had stopped, that is, until he felt Shinigami hug his legs closer to his sides.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that….I lah…I l-love you too."

Eibon gasped. Did he just hear what he thought he heard or was it just his imagination? The wizard shook his head. _'No way! I must be dreaming!' _he thought.

"And I can assure you that this is not a dream, my Eibon-kun~"

This managed to make him smile. Hearing that, Eibon's eyelids slid down. He relaxed against the reaper's cloak and slowly drew in a deep breath, also taking in the wonderful scent of the Shinigami he loved. The warmth of his breathe sent shivers down Shinigami's spine. Under the mask, he was biting his lip down to hold back the strong urge kiss the other, right then and there. It just wouldn't be appropriate to do that on the school's staircase….

"Eibon~?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay over at my house for dinner?"

"I would be honored to."


End file.
